


dinner plans

by moonstarkeiji



Series: vday 2021 <3 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, no plot just Indulgence, spoiled Akaashi agenda, we all need a Bokuto in our life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarkeiji/pseuds/moonstarkeiji
Summary: Bokuto spoils Akaashi, what more can I say.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: vday 2021 <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	dinner plans

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day you saps!  
> This fic and it's title was inspired by this lovely piece of[ art](https://twitter.com/fiendishpal/status/1358092998794350592/photo/1) made by the talented [ @fiendishpal](https://twitter.com/fiendishpal) on Twitter. Please show them lots of love on the original post. I can't get enough of their creations.

Akaashi perks up as he hears Bokuto entering their bedroom. His hand stalls from applying powder and he turns to smile at his lover. Bokuto is dressed for their Valentine’s date in a dashing black suit. His crisp dress shirt snug across his shoulders and chest, the top three buttons undone. _sinful._ Years together and Akaashi is still _so_ charmed. Bokuto leans in for a kiss, smiling brightly while lightly massaging his robed shoulders before settling into the baroque armchair parallel to their ornate vanity. 

“I’ll be done with my makeup soon Koutarou.”  
“Take your time Keiji. You know I love seeing you get ready.” His gaze positively fond.  
Akaashi smiles knowingly in response. He adjusts his chemise and the embroidered silk hugging his figure and continues his routine. 

Bokuto’s eyes glazes over as he watches the love of his life masterfully layer on various powders, hands moving to add soft touches of blush all across the bridge of his nose and the apples of his cheeks. The soft puff traveling from his jaws to his collarbone. Akaashi makes a show of craning his neck, knowing Bokuto’s eyes are on him. He hums a idle tune, hands busy spritzing perfume on his pulse points. Bokuto’s gaze follows his every move, content with watching him in silence as he puffs on his favourite cigarette. Through the mirror, their eyes meet, gunmetal blue to gold. _smouldering_. In these moment, Bokuto sorely wishes he could keep every smile Akaashi has ever given him in a glass jar, to pull out on rainy days. Especially _these_ ones, the soft quirk of his lips, reserved but playful, only for his eyes. They say nothing and continue in quiet satisfaction. 

Bokuto leans back into the plush cushion and makes himself comfortable. His eyes never leaving Akaashi. At the vanity, Akaashi does a one over on his look for the night and contemplates a suitable lipstick to match. 

“Deep red or deep purple, Kou?”  
“Red.” His quick response less a lack of thought and rather his outward preference for the rouge.  
Satisfied, Akaashi applies a layer, skillfully outlining his cupids bow. Pressing and puckering his lips to even out the colour.

He turns from the mirror to face Bokuto.

“How do I look?”  
“Stunning, love” he breaths out.  
“You say that every time.” Akaashi roles his eyes playfully and hums a quiet thank you as he rises from his stool to peck Bokuto on the lips.

Bokuto grabs his waist and guides him to his lap, stunning Akaashi briefly before he makes himself comfortable. He pushes his hands on Bokuto's broad chest.

“We have to get ready love. We have reservations remember?”  
“I know, Keiji,” he smiles fondly, “but I want to give you your presents now.”

“Kou, I told you dinner and flowers would be fine.” He huffs lightly.  
“Yes, baby. But I could never give you enough. I want to spoil you so much.”  
“You spoil me enough already,” he cups Bokuto’s face and rubs his cheeks tenderly. He nuzzles into Akaashi's neck. Breathing in his perfume, _Guerlain Shalimar_ , the same perfume he gifted Akaashi on their first ever date years ago, when he was still trying to woo him, and the same one Akaashi insists on repurchasing every time he goes through another bottle. 

“There’s no limit to how much I _can_ and _want_ to spoil you.”  
“Kou..." he tries unsuccessfully. 

Akaashi’s gaze drifts to the boxes on the ottoman next to them and his eyes trail back to Bokuto.

“Ah. So that’s what those boxes are.”  
“Did you take a peek?” Bokuto blushes uncharacteristically.  
“Maybe~” he teases and earns himself a pinch to his side.  
“Open them, baby. I picked all of them for you.”

He opens the first gilded box and uncovers a gorgeous fabric bound notebook. The black cover is thick and embroidered. Strands of gold floss intertwined in the bluebell motifs. The pages thick and unlined. _His favourite_

“The flowers reminded me of you.” _constant, everlasting love._ Bokuto supplements with a sweet smile. “And I made sure your ink won’t bleed through these pages. I know you _hate_ when that happens!”  
He grips the notebook, knowing it will be well used later on.  
“Ever so thoughtful my darling.”

“Next on, next one!” Bokuto urges, sounding gleeful.  
Akaashi picks up the slender rectangular box, noting its weight. He unboxes a gorgeous tanzanite encrusted fountain pen.  
“Kou...” he chokes slightly. 

The blue stones glimmer from where they were embedded. Their violet veins stark against the silver body. 

“Your birthstone” he beams “I thought you would need a new pen, to go with your notebook!”  
Akaashi could only shakes his head, exasperated but touched nonetheless. He thinks of all the pens and quils already sitting in his writing room and fondly notes how the new pen would be a lovely addition to his growing collection. _another one wont hurt._

“Thank you, love.”  
“Ahh there’s one more, Keiji.”

He thumps against Bokuto’s chest, the weight of his love making his head both heavy and light all at the same time. Bokuto’s laugh fills his senses. _lovely._ Bokuto hugs his waist tight and traces circles into his silk kimono covered back. Akaashi’s weight comfortable on his lap. He wishes they were glued together like this for eternity. 

“What ever could it be now?”  
“I _think_ this one would be your favourite. Well it’s mine at least. It’s okay if it’s not yours but I really think you’ll love it.” His grin is blinding. Akaashi laughs a carefree little laugh, already enamoured.  
“If it’s from you, I would love anything. Even if it was a pebble from the streets.”  
Bokuto laughs heartily. A sound he could never grow tired of.  
“Well....it’s not _really_ a pebble. Here.”

Akaashi moves back as much as he could on Bokuto’s lap, already missing the proximity, as Bokuto reaches behind himself for a hidden velvet box. 

“Did you really have to hide it so much?” he chuckles.  
“I didn't want you to find the surprise!”  
“You’re amazing,” he lands another kiss on Bokuto’s lips because he thinks kissing him once is never enough and once he’s kissed Bokuto, he’s insatiable. _spoiled._ “You haven’t even seen the gift Keiji!”  
Once they’ve settled again, Bokuto opens the box towards Akaashi and elicits a gasp.

“Koutaro!”  
In the box is a necklace. A _splendid_ one. The chain is lined with small rounded diamonds but the _real_ stunner is the large single blue diamond dangling in the middle, attached to the bale and surrounded with even more sparkling white diamonds. _dazzling._

“It matches your eyes,” Bokuto adds sweetly “and they’ll match the earrings I got you for New Years. Remember, they didn’t have a matching necklace but I went back and persuaded them to make one specifically for you my love. The only one in existence.”  
For a moment, Akaashi is too stunned to say anything. 

“Put it on me, please” he whispers and turns to face the mirror.  
“Anything for you.” He makes quick work of the clasp and adjusts it on Akaashi’s gorgeous neck. When it’s fastened and he’s satisfied with how it lays, he looks into the mirror and straight into Akaashi’s soul.

“Perfect.” He hums just below Akaashi’s ear, making him shiver.

Akaashi presses his back to Bokuto’s chest. One hand gingerly running across the necklace while the other lays on the hand firmly atop his waist. 

He tilts his neck and they share the _sweetest, deepest_ kiss. The hand on the necklace now moving to caress Bokuto’s soft hair, his slender fingers tangling the locks. His hair is down -Akaashi’s favoured style- and he really _does not_ want to break the kiss. He painfully wonders if it would be immoral to lock lips with someone 24/7. 

With Akaashi still pressed firmly against him, Bokuto detaches their lips and kisses Akaashi down his nape, pushing his black silk kimono further down his shoulders. Soon, he’s trailing his lips on bare shoulders, and peppers Akaashi’s arms with kisses all the way to the tip of his fingers. Every wet press on his skin igniting a blaze.

It’s Bokuto who pulls away first.  
“Your neck will hurt-“  
Akaashi turns to embrace him properly, looping his hand behind his neck. Lips back on lips.  
“Hmmh-" _contented._  
Bokuto pulls away again.  
“We have dinner plans-"  
“Do we now?” Akaashi amuses him before pressing in once again.  
Bokuto pulls away as Akaashi whimpers. Bokuto looks just as pained.

“I could do this all night baby, I really could-- but dinner- your favourite chef is in town-"  
“Then why don’t we?”  
“Huh?”  
“Do this all night.”  
“Keijiiiiii-“ Bokuto whines, absolutely unable to resist. Because his Akaashi is spoiled. He never could deny him anything. And he didn’t plan on starting now.

They reschedule for brunch instead.

  
  


* * *

  
  


In the afterglow, Akaashi caresses Bokuto’s cheeks before sleep could engulf them both.

“Koutarou. Thank you, always. You’ve given me so much.” Bokuto hums into his palms, understanding his lover isn’t only referring to tonight's gifts.  
  
“It’s my pleasure, Keiji. You mean the world to me.”  
  
“And you’re my star. _a kiss to his temple._ It’s not only the material things you give me darling. _a kiss to his nose._ You give me passion. Your undivided attention. _a kiss to his cheek._ Your kind words. Your jokes. Your teasing. _a kiss to his other cheek._ Thank you for your heart and soul, Kou. _his overflowing endearment evident._ If you strip me bare, you are written all over my being. This heart that never knew it could contain so much love. You’ve poured all of you into all of me and I am overflowing. _their locked eyes converse affection._ You’ve spoiled me rotten. And I’m a better person because of it. _he steals a kiss on his lips._ Thank you, Koutarou. I am yours, eternally.”  
  
Bokuto pulls them impossibly closer, his face buried in dark curls “And I am _yours_.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:
> 
> -When I first saw [ this](https://twitter.com/fiendishpal/status/1358092998794350592/photo/1) I was absolutely in love thus this lil piece was born. Yes, you couldn't see who was with Akaashi but (personally) my heart screamed bokuaka so here we are. 
> 
> -I know they didn’t make it to dinner but I’ve imagined Akaashi’s outfit and it’s a black cowl neck slip dress with a lowered back and a matching black faux fur stole wrap. Phew. 
> 
> -If y'all think Bokuto is uncharacteristically subdued in this, I fully believe he talks in a lower octave when it’s just the two of them. Also just imagine him talking in a smoldering manner, voice low and gruff but still excited when it comes to spoiling Akaashi. /heart clench/
> 
> (Yes, I projected on bokuaka please do not perceive me)


End file.
